Knives and razor blades may be used to cut and manipulate work pieces. Knives occasionally cause laceration injuries due to slips, misuse, or other accidental operation. Typical utility knives are often sharp and slight mishaps can result in deep cuts. Some companies may even mandate that employees use safety knives for cutting and trimming operations on work pieces such as tape, sealants, or boxes, for example.